Miss September
by scarlett2112
Summary: Damon returns from a four year stint in the military only to learn that his old high school sweetheart is now quite famous in ways he never would have thought possible.
1. Chapter 1

_"Careful Enzo," eight year old Damon cautions, "The floor is hot lava. We can't touch the ground or we'll burn up. We gotta go to Alaric's room to get the treasure." _

_"What's the treasure?" Enzo asks, and tries to step in the same spots that Damon does._

_"He just got a Pete Rose card, it cost him like twenty bucks."_

_"Whoa." _

_"He's Ric's favorite player." _

_"Yeah but Johnny Bench is better," Enzo retorts, raising his chin in defiance._

_"Yeah." _

_"Where's the card?" _

_"In his closet, he's got the Pete Rose and a Curt Schilling card. They're not in mint condition but they're still good ones," Damon's voice trails off and he turns around to look at Enzo. _

_"What?" _

_"He's got a Playboy!" _

_"No, he doesn't," Enzo scoffs, turning his head back and forth._

_"See," Damon shakes it in front of the other boy's face._

_"What's he doing with that?" _

_"I don't know." _

_"I think he can go to jail for this." _

_"Shut up," Damon starts to put it away but his curiosity gets the best of him. "This is what girl's look like?" his eyes widen to the size of saucers._

_"Eww, they're weird," Enzo takes peers at it over Damon's shoulder. "I wonder how they pee?"_

_"Girls are weird. It must come out of here," he points at the spot between her legs. _

_"Gross." _

_"Look at this one," Damon's mouth drops at the picture of a voluptuous woman._

_"You just stepped on the hot lave, you're on fire," Enzo jumps back. _

_Whatever..." Damon's much more interested in the magazine now._

_"I want to see."_

_They sit down on Ric's bed and start thumbing through the pages, taking their time to analyze each girl. _

_"Look at the butt on that one. I mean you could bounce a quarter off it," Enzo is entranced._

_"This one's boobs are so big," Damon's in awe as he traces his finger over the nipple._

_"That means this is what Rose looks like naked," the corners of his mouth lift in a wicked grin. "That's amazing."_

_"Yeah," Damon bobs his head and turns the page to find the centerfold. "Miss April," his eyes pop as looks he gawks at the picture of the buxom woman. She has long blonde hair spread out in a fan around her head. Her boobs are huge and there's a patch of hair between her legs. _

_"Let me see," Enzo pulls one of side of the magazine, tearing the photo._

_"Look what you did. Ric's going to kill us..."_

_"Uh, uh," Enzo shakes his head no, runs out of the room, down the steps and the next thing Damon hears is the door slamming shut. _

_Shrugging his shoulders, he leans back on the bed to look at more of the naked pictures. _

* * *

Damon closes his book as soon the bell rings, signaling the end of biology class. Pulling his phone out of his pocket, he checks it for messages, frowning that his girlfriend still hasn't returned his text from earlier this morning.

"Hey, you," Rebekah falls in step with him, "Where are you headed?"

"Have you seen Elena?" he swings one arm while gripping the binder under his other as they walk down the hallway.

"She was late this morning," Rebekah sighs dramatically, "and there she is." she waves at the girl to get her attention. "I have to run, talk to you later," she quickly walks off with the distinct clip clop of her stiletto boots.

Damon takes in Elena's perfect form. Queen tee shirt, skinny jeans and red heels. Unconsciously he licks his lips, imagining all the ways he'd love to worship her beautiful body.

"Damon?" Elena waves her hand in front of him, snapping him out of his musings.

"Why didn't you answer my text?"

"I woke up late, I haven't even looked at it yet," she pulls it out of her bag, only now seeing his message. "I'm sorry," she raises up on her tiptoes to brush her lips against his, giving him a little tongue before dropping back down.

"Elena, what you do to me," he takes her hand and discreetly presses it against his bulge. Although he'd like to pull her into the custodian's closet and ravage her, the bell rings again.

"I'm going to the library," Elena says, nodding towards the large double doors to their right. "I'll see you later?"

He frowns, "What for?"

"I want to get my homework done now," Elena answers slyly, "so we can spend some time together later..."

Something akin to excitement flashes in Damon's gaze, and she shivers at the feel his breath brushing her ear. She has to suck one in to steady her now erratic heartbeat and digs her fingernails into her palm when he whispers, "I like the sound of that..." With these final words, he backs off and shoots her a grin before disappearing down the hall.

* * *

As soon as Elena exits the library, she heads to her locker to put her books away when Damon suddenly appears, undressing her with those eyes. She leans back against them, glancing up and down the hallway. Apart from a few stragglers, the two of them are alone.

"What time do you want me to pick you up? No school tomorrow, no curfew..." he steps closer, brushing his body against hers as he leans in to whisper in her ear, "There's so many things I want to do to you," his breath is hot against the side of her face. It's both overwhelming and exhilarating at the same time. Her heart is pounding loudly, his masculine scent is invading her senses - he's a force of nature and he's hers.

Not caring if her cheeks are flushed, her grip loosens, her books fall to the floor and her lips attach to his in a searing kiss.

When they part, he backs away with a smirk tugging at his lips. "I'll pick you up at 7." Satisfied with the effect he always has on her, he winks suggestively, then saunters down the hallway, leaving his girlfriend speechless behind him.

* * *

As Damon approaches his car, he turns around when he hears his name. "What's up?"

"Can you give me lift?" Enzo slows down to a walk when he reaches his friend.

"Sure," he unlocks the vehicle, then gets behind the wheel, turning the ignition as soon as Enzo slams his door shut.

Enzo stares at him for several seconds before a knowing grin creeps onto his face. "You're going to try to seduce her aren't you?"

Damon turns his head and arches an eyebrow. "What makes you think that?"

"You always get that look on your face when you have plans for Gilbert," he explains, reaching into his pocket for a cigarette.

"Yeah, I bet you recognize the frustrated one too."

"Oh yeah, you think she'll give it up this time?" he takes a long pull and blows smoke rings out the window.

"I'm going to try my best," Damon grins at the thought of having Elena naked beneath him as he moves within her.

"Keep dreaming," Enzo chuckles, takes one last puff from his cigarette before throwing the butt out of the window.

* * *

With her hand firmly in his, Damon leads Elena back to the car, opening the door so she can slide in. Once he's inside, he backs out of the parking lot to take her to his place. His parents and brother are gone for the weekend so he has the house to himself._ And he has plans for her. _

When they arrive, he leads her inside and up the stairs to his room where he has rose petals sprinkled on his duvet. Letting go of her hand, he lights the candles. Then he's next to her, lifting the strap of her bag off her shoulder and letting it fall to the floor with a thud. He leans forward and she feels a hot breath, then the tender brush of lips, burning as they make contact with her neck. Damon's hand runs through her hair, as the kisses become harder and more urgent. His other arm slides around her waist, and pulls her flush against his body. His mouth is now on her shoulders and her hair.

"Oh Damon," she moans, her knees going weak from his exquisite torture. His palm drops to her breast, teasing her erect nipple through the thin fabric of her sundress.

"You like that?" he smirks, his blue eyes piercing her brown ones.

"Yes, yes," she mumbles, her head lulling back. She feels ones of his hands tease the hem of her dress, his fingers just barely skimming her thigh. Her legs part and suddenly she's on the bed with Damon towering above her.

As the thunder rumbles outside, Damon lowers his mouth to hers. Blood pounds in her veins nearly as hard as the rain on the roof above them. He devours her mouth and finds her as hungry for him as he is for her. Her body seems to melt against his, he can feel the supple length of her flush against him.

The feel of her full breasts against his chest nearly overwhelms him. Hunger and demand surges inside him as their lips slide together. Blindly he reaches up to untie the strap on her shoulder and pulls the elastic down to expose one of her ripe breasts.

"God, Damon," she breathes, pushing her chest out and forcing her nipple into his mouth. His hand drifts lower and he starts to circle her clit through the silk fabric of her panties.

He groans, and the vibrations send shockwaves through her body. She trembles beneath him as he continues to lave it with his tongue. He feels her hands trail up his bare back and weave into his hair as she holds him to her breast as she writhes beneath him.

Seconds later, her eyelids flutter shut, her head presses back against the pillows, and a deep rosy hue colors her cheeks. Enraptured by watching her, he cradles her cheeks and kisses her fiercely. With his mouth attached to hers, he lowers one arm and runs his hand along the inner curve of her thigh. Before his fingers can slip under her panties to probe her heat, her hand grips his wrist, stopping him.

"No, Damon, we're not doing this. I've already explained it to you, several times actually. I know it sounds old fashioned and prudish maybe but it's what I want."

His eyes close and his chin falls to his chest, the defeat evident in the slump of his shoulders. "God, Elena, there's nothing wrong with two people who love each other having sex. I had Rose and Andie on our first da...," his voice trails off, knowing he just stepped on a minefield.

"Well good for you," she pushes him away, jumps off the bed and reties the loose side of her dress.

"I'm sorry, Elena... Let's not fight okay?"

"Fine but I'm not having sex. I guess I should have stopped you. I'm sorry too."

"Pick a movie or something. I'm just going to the shower to take care of this," he points to the prominent erection tenting his jeans.

"I sure you have some expensive cream to help yourself out with that," she picks up her handbag and sets it down on the chair.

"I do," he mumbles under his breath and retreats to the bathroom to take a cold shower.

* * *

Damon hasn't talked to Elena since Friday evening but in his defense, she went with her parents to her grandmother's place. It's a rural area with poor cell coverage. Still, he's frustrated that he can't get past second base with his girlfriend. He loves her but he's certainly not going to marry her for the sole purpose of sleeping with her. To be fair to her, he's certain she's no more ready for marriage than he is.

He's already enlisted in the marines, he'll be leaving for Camp Pendleton a week after graduation while Elena has post graduation plans of her own. Sighing, he steps out of the car, reaches into the back for his messenger bag, locks the door and then heads towards the building. He's about half way there when Enzo catches up and steps in beside him.

"How did your weekend go?" he elbows him teasingly.

"It was a bust just like always."

"I knew it," Enzo laughs. "She ain't uncrossing those legs for you or anyone else. Do you think she does herself?"

"Shut up, Enzo, she's still my girlfriend," Damon shakes his head in frustration as the two continue towards the school.

"Fine, I'll shut up but you and I both know, you like sex," he eyes him pointedly.

"I know I do, I have a lot to think about," he pulls the door open and then follows Enzo into the building and to their lockers.

* * *

As soon as Elena exits the bathroom, a bright pink flyer is thrust into her face. "There's a live band at the Grill Friday night. We're going right?"

"I don't know," she shifts from foot to foot indecisively, "It depends on what Damon wants to do."

"You know that he'll go, he loves to party!"

Elena glances around the hallway, where most people are chattering about the part. "I know he loves to party but I haven't talked to him since Friday."

"Trouble in paradise?" Rebekah asks as she walks beside her friend to the library for study hall.

Elena's brow furrows. "I don't know, maybe?"

"Spill," Rebekah pulls her into a secluded table at the back of the room.

"He wants sex, I'm not willing to give that to him."

"Why not?"

"You too?" she snaps, frustrated that no one respects something that's important to her.

"What's the big deal, it's just sex?" Rebekah asks, a little too loud.

"Why don't you just put it on a flyer and hand them out?" Elena remarks sarcastically.

"Sorry," she says sheepishly.

"I'm not a prude but I want to save that for my wedding night. I can only give it away once."

"No wonder he looked in a rather dour mood in geometry this morning. You love him thought right?"

"Yes, I love him but I'm still not going to sleep with him. Neither of us is anywhere near ready for marriage. He joined the marines you know, what if I'd end up pregnant and God forbid he gets killed over there? I don't want to have to raise his child alone, not that I wouldn't love our baby but it's not what I want right now."

"I get it, I do and I hope you don't lose him," Rebekah arches an eyebrow at her.

"If we do end, I hope that won't be the reason," Elena admits, then opens her book to start studying for her trigonometry final.

* * *

Elena's putting her books away when Damon suddenly appears, pulling the door open enough to look at her. She leans back against the lockers, glancing up and down the hallway. Apart from a few stragglers, the two of them are essentially alone.

"Hey, how was your Grandma?"

"She's good, asked about you."

"That was nice of her. Did she have those amazing cookies?"

"Yeah, I have some at home for you... How about you, Damon?" she tilts her head and looks into those blue eyes. It isn't so much the color of them that's so breathtaking, it's what's inside them, the blue-gray of stormy skies that drowns her in the rain to come.

"Enzo and I hung out at the Grill, played some pool, had a few beers at his place," Damon explains, his voice a little indifferent sounding. And judging by the expression on his face, it looks like he's almost testing her reaction for something.

"I'm glad you had a good time," Elena answers in an even tone, watching his face carefully to gauge his own.

"I hate this, Elena. I love you, I don't want to fight about sex. If you want to wait, I can respect that even if it's hard for me," Damon steps closer, placing one hand against the lockers next to her.

His body brushes against hers and she can feel the heat radiating and surrounding her completely.

"I love you too and I don't want to fight either," she leans forward and her lips graze his. With his free hand, he cups the back of her neck and pulls her into a fiery kiss pulling away only when cat calls and whistles erupt.

"Ignore them," he glares at the offenders causing them to scatter and quickly turns back to Elena. She draws in a sharp breath when Damon's fingers skim her mid-thigh blazing a familiar trail of fire.

Leaning forward, his mouth brushes against her ear shell. "I'll see you at lunch."

With a wink he walks off down the hall, leaving her to recover as she watches his tight ass getting further and further away.

* * *

Walking down the sidewalk, Damon raps on the door and turns back towards the street while he waits for his cousin to answer it. He spins around when he hears it open.

"Damon, what a surprise, come on in," Ric steps aside to let his younger cousin inside.

"Ric, hey... I was hoping I could talk to you about something."

"Sure, let's go to my office," he closes the door and leads Damon down the hall.

"Damon, it's good to see you," Jenna starts to smile but it falls when she sees the serious look on his face.

"You too. I just came by to have a few words with Ric."

"Do you want a soda or a bottle of water, coffee?"

"I'll have a Coke Zero if you have it."

"Of course, I'll bring it to you," she eyes her husband then retreats while Ric gestures for Damon to have a seat in his study. Moments later, Jenna brings them drinks then leaves, pulling the door shut behind her.

"So, what's on your mind?"

"Actually it's Elena. I'm leaving for Camp Pendleton next week. I think I'm going to break up with her..."

"This is obviously weighing on you, care to be more specific, are you two having trouble?"

"It's not that really. I love her but... what if I don't come home? I want her to have a life if something happens to me."

"As much as I hate to say it, that is a possibility. But I think this is something you should discuss with her."

"I don't want to hurt her but I'm going to be gone for four years. What if she meets someone? I think getting a_ 'dear John'_ letter over there would hurt a lot more than breaking up with her now."

"Talk to her, Damon. Elena's a smart girl, I'm sure she'll understand."

"I hope so," Damon drops his eyes, twists open his soda and takes a long pull before sinking down in his chair, his mind a maelstrom of conflicting emotions.

* * *

Damon takes a deep breath as he approaches Elena sitting on the park bench. God, she's so beautiful, her long silk chestnut colored hair shimmers under the sunlight. Every time he looks into those big brown eyes of hers, he nearly falls through the looking glass. She's the kindest and best person he knows, well maybe aside from his mom but he knows what he's about to do is the right thing for her and for him.

"Hey," she looks up, smiling when he takes the space beside her on the bench.

"Hi Elena." Damon leans slightly, his lips alight on her cheek like a dew freckled petal caught in a breeze, soft and with the smallest hint of coolness. Looking into his eyes, she sees the deep pools of blue that display his soul. Time stops. Her heart comes to a halt. Her breath catches in her throat.

Their fingers lock together similar to puzzle pieces. As the soft skin of his mouth leaves the side of her face, the exact spot tingles. Damon pulls away silently, but their eyes lock, having a private conversation of their own.

"What's wrong, what do you have to tell me?" she tightens her grip on his hand.

"I don't know how to say this other than to just say it. I think we should break up."

"What?" she pulls her hand away, looking as if she doesn't know him.

"Please don't make this harder than it already is Elena. It's not because I don't love, I do - but I may not come back. I don't want you to stop living if that should happen."

"This is because I won't have sex with you isn't," she jumps off the bench and puts distance between them.

"Elena," he looks down at his feet, he feels his insides tear but he's deadly serious. He raises them again, this time with cold eyes and immobile features. "If that's what you want to believe, go ahead, I just know we're over, done, finished."

With each word... a piece of her heart breaks. "Yes, that's what I believe, you're the one who brought up Rose and Andie."

"God dammit, Elena," he throws his hands in the air.

Taking a deep breath, her eyes beginning to moisten, she raises her middle finger at him, then turns around and hurries away.

"You sure fucked that up," he says out loud to no one but himself, kicks the dirt and walks out of the park...

* * *

The groan of tank treads drowns all the other sounds as an entire Marine company advances over the top of them. The sun melts over squat residences on a narrow street. The marine company creeps towards them like a cautious Goliath. Foot soldiers walk alongside Humvees and tanks.

"Charlie Bravo-3, we got eyes on you from the east. Clear to proceed, over?"

Sun glints off a slab of corrugated steel. Beneath it- Damon lays prone, camo-clad dick in the dirt, eye to the glass of a .300 Win-Mag sniper rifle. He's strong Virginia stock with a boyish grin, dark growth of stubble and vital blue eyes. Both are open as he tracks the scene below, sweating his ass off in the shade of steel. "Fucking hot box."

Kai lays beside him, woodsy and outspoken, watching dirt-devils in the street. "Dirt over here tastes like dog shit."

"I guess you'd know."

Kai balks and fixes his M4 on the rooftop door.

Damon's scope tracks across bombed out buildings, twisted metal and rubble everywhere the eye can see. Ragged curtains flutter out a window. Cat-tails on the river sway in the same direction. He's studying windage. A low frequency buzz escalates as his concentration deepens. His cross-hairs land on- a man on cell phone watching the convoy from another rooftop.

Damon speaks in his headset, "I got a military-aged male, on a cell phone, watching the convoy. Over?"

"If you think he's reporting on troop movement you have a green-light. Your call," comes the commanding officer's voice.

"He could be calling his old lady," Kai observes, keeping own weapon trained.

"I don't know," Damon continues to watch the man as he studies the convoy, his hair being tossed by the wind. He pushes left of the target, compensating for the windage. Damon takes a deep inhale, holds it, then expels. His finger is taking up trigger-slack when the man dips his shoulder slightly. He holds off as the rooftop guy hangs up and slips through a doorway. "He stepped off," he sucks in a breath of air. Close. The ambient world floods back in. Barking orders, diesel engines and - a young man exits the same structure. Damon watches as he heads up the side walk but cuts sharply into the street.

"Hold up. I got a kid, 200 yards out, moving toward the convoy. He can see that he's cradling something beneath his robes. "His arms aren't swinging. He's carrying something." He aims his cross-hairs on him as he pulls a cylindrical object from his robes. "He just pulled a grenade."

"You say a kid?" his commanding officer asks through his head set

He can feels his heart beat - thump - thump - thump. "You got your eyes on this? Can you confirm?"

"Negative. You know the rules of engagement, your call."

"They'll fry you if you're wrong, send your ass to Leavenworth," Kai cautions.

The young man starts running towards the convoy of marines with the grenade.

Damon takes aim and pulls the trigger...

* * *

Damon steps into the barracks, letting the air-conditioning blow down on him. Cots, lockers and cruise-boxes line the room. Cade is too busy reading a comic book to look up.

"Where is everybody?"

"I got the shits. Kai said you were on fuckin fire out there."

Damon sheds his gear, "You still read those things?"

"It's a graphic novel."

Damon shakes his head, sits down on his bunk and picks up the letter laying on his pillow. Opening it, he quickly scans its contents causing the corners of his mouth to lift in a beaming smile.

"What is it man?"

"I'm going to be an uncle. I should be out of this hell hole just in time to meet him or her."

"Congratulations. Don't talk about leavin', it'll be lonely without you here."

"Gotta leave sometime, my man..." his voice trails off when a siren starts blaring. He sighs heavily, grabs his gear, runs outside and jumps on one of the departing up-armored Humvees.

* * *

"_Master of Puppets_" blasts as an M1A2 Abrams tank speeds 45 mph down a street, bad as fuck. Two Bradley transport vehicles follow. A car pulls onto the road ahead, an insurgent passenger leans out, firing an RPG. It explodes across the tank but does no damage. The insurgents try to pull away but the tank quickly catches them, its treads climbing the back of their vehicle, overtaking it. The insurgents are trying to get out, screaming, as steel folds around and flattens them.

Ears pinned back. Metal blasting. Damon's adrenaline is spiking, his heart beating a terrific cadence inside his chest. In the street, the tank skids to a stop, its turret spins to a castle-like structure and fires. He and the other Marines pour out of their Bradley fighting vehicles, rolling in both directions, arcing toward the point of entry- The courtyard.

Kai yells, "Courtyard clear," and continues moving.

"Some stronghold," Damon keeps his gun aimed and ready to fire as they work their way up a crumbled staircase and then a long, ominously still hallway. Sunlight spills through grated windows facing the street. Damon and Kai move to the first door.

Kai pushes toward the bathroom, coming around the corner - the faucet runs on a straight-razor. "Clear," he yells, and steps back in as golden dust motes float around him. "Somebody left in a hurry," he adds.

"You sure we got the right address?" is barely out of his mouth when cannon fire hits the outer hallway from across the street. Brrrrrb-Brrrrb! Rounds bang with seismic force. Time slows as Damon bounds toward the door. Kai gets there first, steps through it, back into the long hallway. Gunfire rains through grated windows. The hall is coming apart in dusty chunks of plaster. Toby and Marcel are pinned between the windows.

Kai steps to the nearest one to lay suppressive fire. Suddenly he's blown backwards, hitting the wall. Blood pools. A forever stare. Damon staggers but his training takes over and he steps into the same window, blasting fire.

The Abrams turret spins, the cannon booms and the earth trembles as the building across the street is flattened.

_To be continued..._

* * *

_The second part will post next week. I hope you like it... _

_Shout out to some of the wonderful DE writers still keeping them alive for us._ _**Justinia Korax**_**:** _'The Things She Felt While He Was Gone' is simply brilliant_. _**Amazing Aisha: **__'Way to a Woman's Heart'. She recently commenced a GOT-TVD crossover called 'Desires'_. **_Daddysadist:_** _'Save All Your Dirtiest Jokes for Me' - 'Her Man' and others. **MardreEbridge: **A Mysterious Side of You' is such a compelling story. **Linax24: **'Fake I Love You's and Goodbyes' and 'Home is Where You are. **Florencia7 - **I can't leave her out - her stories are simply timeless. And my friend **'Salvatoreboys4ever' **is spending time with her family but she has several amazing stories too. _

_Eva, despite what's going on with your health, you're still here with me. Love you dearly. _

_Excited to see what you think of this one. The war scenes were inspired by the movie "American Sniper"._

_Be safe and have a truly wonderful day. _


	2. So This Is Love

It feels good to be in Mystic Falls, Damon's in a nostalgic mood as he walks the familiar path to Enzo's place. Although sometimes he has nightmares from his time in Afghanistan, he feels like a weight's been lifted since he returned to this place - his hometown. There's so many memories - both good and bad. His parents and family gave him a warm welcome. He's certain his mother has already cooked every one of his favorite meals. That thought alone brings a smile to his face.

Reaching his destination, he raps on the door, the porch light illuminates and then it opens, revealing Enzo with his customary smirk.

"Damon," he blurts out and wraps him in a short hug before stepping back. "I think you gained some muscle mass," Enzo peruses his form.

"War is hard," he responds matter-of-factly.

"I'm sure. Let me grab something, I'll be right out and we'll head to the Grill. Do you want to come in?"

"Nah, I'll wait out here," Damon backs down the couple steps to wait on the sidewalk. Enzo quickly returns with a manila envelope under one arm.

"What's that?"

"Oh, that's just a little welcome home present for you. Let's go," Enzo points to his corvette.

"Nice wheels," Damon admires the vintage vehicle, running his hand on along the yellow hood. "How do you afford this?"

"It was my grandfather's, he willed it to me when he died."

"I'm sorry, but wow," Damon slides in.

"He was old, had a heart attack," Enzo turns on the ignition, revs the engine and drives, the top down and the wind blowing through their hair.

* * *

"As I live and breathe," the bartender greets Damon, shaking his hand. "It's been a long time."

"Good to see you too, Vincent. I haven't been home for four years."

"I can't believe it," the bartender shakes his head.

"I got my discharge, now I just need to decide what to do next," Damon nods when Vincent slides a glass in front of him.

"It's on the house, but not for you," he looks at Enzo.

"Thanks Vincent," Damon takes a swallow, sighing at how good it tastes.

"Fine," Enzo throws out a twenty. After Vincent fixes him a whiskey sour, he and Damon retreat to a booth.

"So you gonna tell me what's in that envelope?" Damon swirls the bourbon in his glass, listening to the chinking of the ice cubes.

"Nope, I'm going to let you look for yourself," Enzo slides it over to him.

Damon eyes him curiously then pinches the metal fasteners and pulls out the contents. "What the... a Playboy?"

"Ah ha," Enzo grins at him knowingly.

"Remember that time. Ric went ballistic, he liked Miss April," Damon laughs, remembering when they were kids.

"Yeah, I remember that you squealed on me... Now open it."

"Okay, okay, don't get your panties in a twist... I don't like that shit-eating grin on your face."

Enzo chuckles, and nods at Damon to open the magazine.

And when he does, words leave him. He stares into the familiar brown eyes, exuding sex. The same ones he's seen so many times before. He can't take his eyes from the page or will his mouth to move. He has to say something and he searches his mind but his lips quiver, unable to articulate anything.

"Quite the looker wouldn't you say?" Enzo sees the shock written all over Damon's face, a huge small smile playing on his own lips.

"I can't believe it," Damon finally warbles. "Elena - Miss September?"

"I thought you might be interested," Enzo brings his glass to his lips and takes a swallow.

"She let me get as far as her breasts then cut me off every time and now she's posing nude in Playboy. What the actual fuck?" he continues to stare open mouthed at her centerfold, only now knowing what he missed out on all those years ago.

* * *

With a hop in his step, Damon walks into the hospital carrying a huge floral arrangement in shades of blue to honor his new nephew Jameson Giuseppe Salvatore. After getting the room number, he gets in the elevator to take him to the third floor. When he steps out, he continues down the hall, stopping in his tracks when he recognizes the woman stepping over the threshold and out of room 314's door.

"Elena?" he nearly drops the vase when she turns to face him. She's a vision in tight jeans, white t-shirt, her hair in a high ponytail, sunglasses on her head and her ever present heels.

"Damon, oh my God," she quickly closes the distance and gives him a hug.

A blush sears through his cheeks and for a minute he feels like his face is on fire. He suddenly feels awkward and embarrassed. It wouldn't be a problem if he didn't go as red as a beet root and radiate heat like a hot pan. A three course meal could be cooked on his face. There will be no rescue from this embarrassment. It's torture and utter humiliation.

"Rebekah mentioned that you got your honorable discharge?" Elena looks at him strangely.

"Yeah, four years is enough," he's absolutely mortified that she's seeing him like this.

"And you came back unscathed," she scans him from head to toe.

"Physically yes," he doesn't elaborate.

"It's good to see you, Damon but I have to run, Jenna's expecting me," she skirts around him and starts to walk away.

She almost reaches the stairwell when Damon runs after her, "Elena wait."

"Is there something else?" she drops her phone into her Tory Burch mini-Everly crossbody bag.

"Maybe I have no right to ask after everything but I would love to catch up with you. Maybe we can have lunch or something?"

Elena looks at him as if she can see through him before finally meeting his eyes. Reaching up, she brushes a piece of hair off his forehead, something she's done a hundred times before. "Sure, I have to work tomorrow... I can call you. Do you still have the same number?"

"Yeah, actually I do."

"Okay, I really need to run," she smiles and ducks into the stairwell, leaving Damon staring at the spot she was just standing.

* * *

"What's that?" Elena stops the woman who's about to brush some shadow on her eyelids.

"That's my new palette. It's going to be released in a couple of months. Do you like it?" she hands it to Elena and starts to sweep the color on.

"I do, it's gorgeous," she admires the shimmering neutrals such as ochre and peach, also the pretty gold, crimson and violet colors.

"You can have that one but keep it to yourself, it's part of my fall line," the artist gestures zipping her lips, "Now, put it down so I can finish your makeup."

"Sure," she leans back and allows the artist to work her magic. When Katherine finishes putting the eyelashes on, Elena gets up, slips into an Elie Saab dress then gets in front of the camera. The photographer snaps away as she poses for the magazine cover.

* * *

"Oh Rebekah, he's precious," Elena bounces baby Jameson on her lap on her shoulder while her friend folds baby clothes.

"He keeps us awake and Stefan tries to help but with me nursing, it's not like he can feed him."

"His turn will come, I suspect," Elena laughs and cradles Jameson in her arms when his eyes start to drift shut. "Did I tell you that I saw Damon?"

"Really, and you didn't say anything till now?" her friend gets up, takes the baby and puts him into his cradle before returning with a mug of coffee for each of them.

"There's nothing to tell really. You were still in the hospital, we ran into each other when I was leaving. We talked for a few minutes, he asked if we could get together."

"Are you going out with him or not?"

"I told him I'd call but I haven't yet. It wasn't me who walked out on him, he broke up with me, remember?"

"That was a long time ago, Elena. He didn't want to hurt you, he was afraid he wouldn't come home."

"Since when are you his special pleader?"

"Elena," Rebekah sighs, "you know I'm not but he is my brother in law, we talk."

"I'm sorry and that's what he told me too, but I can't shake the nagging feeling it was because I wouldn't have sex with him. I got mad and left in a huff."

"I'm sure he understood that you were hurt. At least give him a chance, listen to what he has to say."

Elena nods, and pulls her phone out of her bag. She finds the familiar icon, a picture she took of him in high school, presses the phone image and waits for him to pick up.

_"Hello." _

"Hi Damon, it's Elena..."

* * *

Damon's sitting at the bar sipping on a soft drink while he waits for Elena to arrive. He's a bit nervous, for all he knows, she might be in a relationship with someone although he hopes that's not the case. With the benefit of hindsight, he realizes that he should've included her in the decision to end the relationship. Would she have waited for him, he'd like to think so but he was wrong to take that choice away from her. Even though he fucked up badly - he knows that now, in his heart of hearts, he still believes that he did it for the right reasons.

Picking up his glass, he finishes what's left and suddenly feels a hand on his shoulder. Snapping his head, a smile forms when he sees her. She's stunning as always in a sexy midi-length, button down, navy and white polka dot dress, strappy sandals and her hair is in a messy braid that drapes over one shoulder.

Damon jumps to his feet, "Elena, hi. You look... amazing."

"You seem to have faired pretty well yourself," she returns the compliment.

"Should we get a booth so we can talk?"

"Sure," she nods and follows him, taking a seat in the one that offers a little privacy.

Moments later Vicky approaches to take their drink orders, returning shortly with her bloody Mary and Damon's bourbon. He takes a swallow, in his mind, he's trying to think of how to bring up her magazine without making her feel embarrassed or awkward.

"So how have you been, Rebekah tells me that you're famous now. What's that like?"

"There's good and bad, like in every profession. As it stands now, I'm very happy with my career. Whether that will always be the case, time will tell. What about you?" she plops the olive from her drink into her mouth.

"Well, I've decided to go to school to become a veteran's counselor. It'll take some time, I need a Master's Degree but I have nothing but time. I saw some horrible things over there...," he drops his eyes for a moment when Kai's forever stare pops into his mind. "I want to help the guys that are having a hard time readjusting to civilian life, way too many of my brothers are committing suicide and if I can help in some way..."

"Damon, that's great. How about you, are you okay?" she reaches over and lays her hand on his forearm.

"I'm doing better than a lot of guys I think... but I have nightmares sometimes."

"If you ever want to talk, you can call me," she offers and he can see the sincerity in her eyes.

"Thanks, that means a lot..., " his voice trails off when he hears Enzo's voice.

"Damon, Elena," he slides in the booth beside Elena and takes a big gulp from his beer tankard.

"Enzo," she considers him then her eyes drift to Damon.

"You don't have a date tonight?" Damon tries to subtly signal him to get lost.

"Nope," he shakes his head. "So Elena, what's the Playboy Mansion like? I've always wondered. Beautiful centerfold by the way," he winks at her then smirks at Damon.

His words don't bother her, she's not embarrassed but the look on Damon's face tells her that he's seen it too and that infuriates her. "So that's what this is about?" Elena waves her fingers between the two of them. "You think now that I posed nude, my morals have changed?" she stands up, glaring at the two men.

Damon feels heat rising to his cheeks and prays it isn't noticeable. "No, no, that's not it at all," he glowers at Enzo, shaking his head back and forth.

"You broke up with me because I wouldn't sleep with you and now suddenly you're interested again? I can't believe you," she gives him a disgusted look and marches out of the bar in a huff.

"You son of a bitch, " Damon grabs Enzo's lapels, his lips tightening in fury.

"Woah," he pulls away from his best friend. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean any harm, I swear."

"I'm sorry too," he blurts out, loosens his grip and runs after Elena, leaving Enzo behind to pick up the tab.

* * *

Two weeks pass and Damon's tried repeatedly to get in touch with Elena. She's either blocking his calls or just ignoring him altogether. Desperate to set the record straight, he finds himself standing at his brother's doorstep, waiting for Rebekah to let him in.

"Damon, hi. What are you doing here?" she asks, holding Jameson in one arm.

"I need your help, can I come in?"

"You need my help?" she steps back to let him step over the threshold. After pushing the door shut, Rebekah leads him to the kitchen. "Take him and I'll make a pot of coffee," Damon extends his arms and takes his nephew, cradling him against his chest.

"He's growing already. You did good Bek," he smiles when the baby wraps his tiny fist around his finger.

"I think so," she slides a cup of coffee in front of him, sits down herself then takes a swallow. "What kind of help do you need?"

"It's Elena. She thinks I broke up with her because of the sex thing, sure I wanted it but that wasn't the reason..."

"I thought you two were supposed to have a date?"

"We did but Enzo showed up and mentioned the Playboy centerfold... she jumped to conclusions and took off before I could even attempt to explain," he looks down when he feels Jameson suckling on the pad of his thumb.

"Would you turn away for a moment?" Rebekah takes the baby, opens her shirt, lets him latch on to her breast then drapes a receiving blanket over her shoulder, covering herself. "Personally I don't care, it's nothing you haven't seen before but you know your brother...," she rolls her eyes, "you can look now and tell me the rest."

"She thought I only asked her because of Miss September and to try to get her to go to bed with me," he slumps in his chair.

"Was she right?" her eyes bore into his.

"No, no. Nothing could be further from the truth. I still love her Rebekah and I was hoping it isn't too late for us."

"She's had a couple boyfriends while you were gone, nothing serious really... she's not with anyone right now. Have you tried to talk to her?"

"She's ignoring me," he takes the last swallow of his coffee.

"If you want my advice, go after her. She'll be in New York tomorrow for a runway show, she always stays at the Plaza Hotel, you know the one from "Home Alone 2?"

"What are the odds of me finding her, probably hundreds or maybe thousands go through that place every day?" he rests his chin in his hands in frustration.

"I guess you'll have to hang out in the lobby and hope for the best."

Damon's eyes raise, and the corners of his mouth lift. Jumping to his feet, he gives Rebekah a big kiss on the cheek and dashes out of the door, yelling "thank you" as he hops in his car and drives away.

* * *

Damon sitting in The Plaza's lobby for the second day now. He has yet to see Elena, she might have gotten past him when he used the bathroom or stepped outside for some fresh air. The hotel is a little beyond his means so she may have come in when he left for the day too. Sighing, he gets up and walks to the concierge desk to leave her another message.

The morning had broken like the sweet melody of a blackbird, full of promise, freshness and newness to come. Now it sits like a cold cup of coffee waiting to be drained away. Frustrated, he nods at the man behind the desk, walks out of the building, wandering around the street for a few minutes as he decides what to do.

On the spur of the moment, he hails a taxi to take him to the Central Park Zoo. It's something to do and he's certain the animals will lighten his mood.

Damon first walks to the polar bear enclosure. They've always been his favorite animal, other than his childhood pet dog, Murphy. The mama bear is a model of patience with her cubs as they play. They tumble over her as if she were a playground, enjoying both the warmth of the sunlight and their mother. And this is how they pass the day, in blissful serenity, with the sound of water and birds, far away from the clocks that tick and the cars that scurry.

Next he approaches the giraffe paddock. The animal leans its long neck toward its mother, resting its head against her. Their fur is a rich chestnut painted on golden cream. He watches them entranced. Their legs are so stretched but strong at the same time.

From there he heads to the big cats, stopping first to see the lions. With golden paws crossed before his snout and shaggy brown mane, the lion's rib cage expands and falls with the rhythm of one in deep sleep, yet he is quite conscious and alert. He is simply stunning, its sleek, golden fur laid over his elegant frame and lean muscle. His nose is broad and eyes are a soft yellow-brown, large and dark rimmed. Out of nowhere he yawns revealing a flash of pink and the sight of his long teeth and tongue.

The next paddock over is a cheetah. Its a slender, sleek and graceful predator, and the fastest land animal. Cheetahs are majestic creatures, both beautiful, and mysterious. Adorable cubs are playing around her, snapping at each others' tails. Their mother just sits back and watches, tail flicking every now and then.

Damon blows out a breath and by sheer happenstance looks to his left and there she is. "Elena," he can't stop himself and hurries over to her before she can vanish again.

"What are you doing here?" the shocked look on her face soon morphs into suspicion.

"I need to set things straight, at least hear me out and then if you want me to stay away I will. Please, Elena?"

She stares at him a moment then looks away, as if to decide whether or not she wants to listen. "Fine, let's go find someplace to sit down," she gestures with her hand towards a bench with a big willow tree overhanging above it. As soon as they sit down, she shifts to face him.

"You're right, I did see your Playboy spread but I swear I didn't ask you out to meet up for a quick romp. Look into your heart, Elena, you know that I'm not that kind of person."

"What did you expect?" she emphasizes the words.

"I don't blame you for thinking the worst, maybe if I was in your shoes, I would have too but that wasn't my intent. I wanted to apologize for leaving the way I did. I shouldn't have ended things between us without talking it over with you. I was afraid I'd die over there, I know my thoughts were misdirected but I wanted to spare you that."

"Do you think that would have stopped me from grieving if you had died?"

"No, I guess not...," he looks down at his hands that are gripping the edge of the bench.

"Why are you here, Damon?"

"I love you, Elena. I never stopped and I was hoping it's not too late for us. I'll understand if it is, I mean, I did this to myself... I'll wait till we're married, I'll do whatever you want..."

"You love me?" she extends an arm and uses her fingers to raise his chin to look at her.

"Yes, more than anything. I slept with your picture under my pillow, it was always in my pocket when we went out on our missions. I was a marine sniper, they - the enemy -put a price on my head because of it."

"I'm glad you survived," she pauses a moment to lighten the mood before adding, "Was that a backdoor proposal?" she smiles, her face beaming as she stares at him.

"I guess it was, I'll marry you right now, this very minute or I'll wait however long you want, all I know is that I'm empty without you in my life."

"Kiss me," she commands hotly.

Damon grins, that devilish one that steals the breath from her lungs. When he scoots closer, she entwines her arms around his neck.

"You sure?" He runs a hand back up her side, his fingers just barely grazing the underside of her breast. She braces herself against the thrill of his touch, remembering how the mere brush of his fingertips has always set her blood on fire.

"Absolutely she breathes. Damon lowers his chin so his lips can sink down on hers as his hands land on her waist. She can feel the fire of his fingertips skimming the top of her shorts, making her burn with desire. His tongue flicks against hers just before a child's happy scream pulls them apart.

As soon as she catches her breath, she runs her thumb along his cheek. "And are _you _sure? You don't know anything about my life now except...," she breaks off, certain he understands what she's alluding to.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my entire life," he affirms. And then his lips are on hers once again, kissing her with reckless abandon, covering her mouth with his in the same searing movement that she's always felt, alighting every nerve ending in her body. Her hands unintentionally linger on his neck, wispily playing with his hair on the back of it.

Damon tugs her closer, almost pulling her onto his lap and lets out a guttural groan of his own, a sound that sends fire flaming through her veins.

Then suddenly, he cradles her face in his hands, and his tongue dips into her mouth to meet hers, deepening the union of their mouths.

He kisses her like she is everything. And for a moment, as his lips keep her breathing with him and his tongue dances languidly with hers, she knows he's telling the truth, he loves her and she's never stopped loving him...

* * *

_A few weeks later:_

Having been apart for over four years, they didn't want to wait any longer so they had a small wedding in their hometown, surrounded only by their friends and family.

As soon as they step out of the church as man and wife, the bridesmaids rush forward, and began struggling for the traditional tossing of the bouquet. Elena heaves it over her shoulders, it bursts apart among them like a bomb of colored fragrance, Rebekah snatches the flowers, winking at her best friend knowing that she aimed it at her.

Elena laughs and slides into the limo followed by Damon. As soon as they reach their hotel suite, he reaches for her, lifting her up to carry her over the threshold. She wraps herself around him, how perfectly they seem to fit together. She kisses him, her heart pounding against his, and forever, the rest of her life, suddenly seems like not nearly enough time. Beside the bed, he lowers her to the floor, the friction between them as she slides down his body leaves them both breathless and flushed. He traces the edge of her bustier with his fingertips, the gentleness of his touch is a maddening tease.

"I love this, he tells her, "but please tell me there aren't like a hundred of those little hooks in the back"

"No, there's a zipper," she winks.

He waists no time tugging it down. The lace and silk Marchesa frock falls to the carpet silently and he watches with obvious pleasure. "Like magic," he purrs.

He bends, sliding his tongue slowly along the curve of her breast, and she clutches at his shoulders. He eases her back against the bed, and she feels almost dizzy and focuses on the absolute love and desire she sees shining in his eyes.

Damon smiles, brushing the hair from her face. He presses his lips to her bare shoulder and she closes her eyes, stretching against the pillows, as he begins a leisurely exploration of her upper body with his lips. She remembers that in the beginning, she always had the urge to tell him to just shut up and kiss her. What hasn't changed, she realizes, as he swirls his tongue along the underside of her breast. He's sinfully good at knowing exactly how she wants to be touched.

Elena runs her fingers through his thick hair, knowing he loves the feel of her nails on his scalp. When he starts to kiss his way down her stomach, slow and unhurried, her hips surge impatiently up towards him.

Not wanting to rush, Damon takes his time with her garters now, unsnapping them easily and rolling off her stockings in a slow, methodical manner. He was so worried earlier about buttons and hooks, but the truth is that he's always seemed exceptionally skillful at getting her out of... _well at least some of her clothes_.

Today they seem to fall off without much prompting whenever he looks at her the right way. Still, he takes his time with her panties, tugging them down inch by agonizing inch, watching her the entire time, his lips curving in a sly smile.

"I thought you were in a hurry," she pants, squirming against the bed.

"Did I not tell you that I wanted to be thorough?" He pulls the lace down another half inch, and she laughs, the anticipation is intoxicating.

"You're just being a tease," she pouts. "I've been waiting years for this moment, damn it."

_She's so adorable._

Shifting up against the pillow, she kicks her underwear off herself, not caring where it falls and rises to her knees.

At the foot of the bed, Damon, still fully clothed eyes her with amusement. "I'm being a tease?" he asks, feigning innocence.

Elena scoots over, pulls him upward, and wastes no time in going to work on the buttons of his shirt buttons.

"Yes, you."

He cups her breast then, rubbing his thumb against her nipple so faintly that she can barely feel it. It's enough to remind her how good it will feel when he _really_ touches her.

"I would never," he defends himself, smirking all the while.

"I'd be careful if I were you." She flings his shirt to the floor carelessly. "Like I told you earlier with the whole cake thing - whatever you dish out, expect to have it returned to you in spades."

His amused little expression falls instantly, and she can only laugh at the sober, serious look he shoots her. His touch becomes firmer, and he feels every nerve ding in her body sit up and take notice. She's feeling pretty generous herself now, so she rewards him by opening his pants and slipping her hand beneath his boxer briefs, closing it around him, so hot, hard and silky against her fingers, and he throws his head back, eyes slipping shut as he groans.

"Oh, you're right," he moans. "This is so much better than teasing."

She laughs, moving her fist over him a few times before pulling her hand away. He tries to protest but she maneuvers him so he lies back against the pillows and she can finish undressing him. .

"Marriage has made you so agreeable," she jokes.

He smiles, sliding a hand over her hip while she tugs his pants off. "Oh sweetheart, I was always the agreeable one," he winks at her, "and there's the fact that I'm really happy right now."

She glances down at his lap, where his erection juts up bold as ever, and raises a knowing eyebrow. "I can see that."

He laughs, but shakes his head, reaching out to cup her cheek. "Well, yeah," he says. "But that's not what I meant. I meant, you. You make me happy. Knowing that I get to spend the rest of my life with you makes me happier than I ever could have imagined.

She smiles and presses his arms back to his side. "Relax," she murmurs, "let me take care of you."

Pressing a moist trail of kisses across the expanse of his chest and abdomen, her hair tickles across his skin in tantalizing wisps. She nuzzles the delicate juncture of his hips, delighting in his surprised gasp when she dares to trace the line of his groin with her tongue. Elena kisses lower, her mouth only a few, tantalizing inches from his growing erection.

Damon swallows hard as her breath wafts against his fevered flesh in soft, humid puffs of air. He slips his fingers into her hair, bunching them there, gently urging her to move closer.

Elena hesitates a little as she stares at his manhood. She wants to be bold and make her husband scream. Darting out her tongue, she sweeps the head and Damon groans out her name. He nudges against her mouth, piercing the seal of her lips slightly in the uncontrollable need for her to take him inside. Elena licks him again, this time pushing tongue into the groove at the tip, sending fire through his veins.

"Jesus…" Damon gasps in a serrated rush, "Don't stop!"

"Don't stop what?" she teases him, briefly taking the head into her mouth to suck. Damon's body jackknifes.

"Say the words…"

"Take me into your mouth."

He barely finishes saying the words before Elena's mouth is on him again. Damon moans with the sensation of wet heat surrounding and suffusing his length.

"That's it" he groans in encouragement, using his hands to guide her head.

She sucks him deliciously, descending on his turgid length again and again while Damon begins lifting his hips, thrusting into her mouth much the way he wants to thrust into her body.

A bit of pressure just below the head causes him to stiffen, holding Elena's head captive as he surges up and floods her mouth with the creamy wash of his release. Elena releases his softening member in varying degrees, sucking lightly at his highly sensitive flesh as she savors every drop of his orgasm.

"Holy fuck, where did you learn to do that?" Damon grunts in the aftermath.

"You-tube," she teases and moves up to lay beside him with a Cheshire cat like grin on her face.

As soon as he recovers from that mind-bending experience, he scans her body eagerly and she knows that neither of them can wait any longer. She raises up to straddle his thighs, and kisses him once more.

He's hers and they get to do this for the rest of their lives, but she doesn't think she'll ever stop feeling the thrill, the unbelievable rightness of his mouth on hers. His lips skip down her cheek, over her jaw and throat until she's sighing breathlessly. He cups her shoulders then, holding her firmly, and presses kisses across her chest, down over her breasts. Her back arches, her head lolls back, and it's almost as if she's free-falling through the air, like there's nothing keeping her bound to earth.

He eases her upright again, and his hand finds its way between her thighs then, stroking her tender skin, so close to where she wants him to be, and she loses all focus. Her hips move to his rhythm, slow and deep and she sees stars.

Damon smiles and kisses her fiercely. "Are you ready?"

She meets his eyes and nods her head.

He kisses the tip of her nose and allows her to pull him on top. She wants to feel him pressing her to the mattress so she can wrap herself around him. So she pulls him down over her, cradling him between her raised knees and barely takes a heartbeat for him to slowly press the tip inside. She's so wet, still he takes his time, pressing kisses to the corners of her mouth and both eyelids as he slides inside her. She has to grit her teeth against the feel of him, so hot and full, to keep from crying out. Damon doesn't fare as well - he lets out a quiet noise that sounds like a whimper.

He starts moving slowly and deliberately. It feels amazing, so deep that she swears she can feel every inch of him burning inside her.

"Damon," she urges breathlessly. "Faster. Please."

She grabs at his hips to coax him on and whatever shred of self-control he's been clinging to snaps and then he's driving in and out of her like his life depends on it. Elena moves with him and soon feels pleasure starting to rise from the tips of curled toes and she forces herself to open her eyes so she can see him, to look at his lovely face, and somehow he manages to open his at the same moment. Their gazes lock and she knows that they're feeling the exact same thing. Bracing herself, Elena fists the sheets and cries out in ecstasy.

Damon holds himself still through the whole thing, trying to wait her out, but she tightens her muscles around him and she hugs him to her as he rides out the final waves.

He rolls off of her, flinging an arm over his face. Neither of them can seem to catch their breath, and when their eyes meet once again, he leans over and brushes a strand of damp hair behind her ear.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm perfect," she beams, her body beautifully flushed in the aftermath.

It takes a minute but he finally drags himself out of bed to grab the bottle of Pierre Jouet. They wordlessly touch their glasses together and the crystal's ping echoes through their suite...

* * *

_A few years later..._

By the time Elena gets home, the sun is just beginning its descent into the western sky. She hurries up the sidewalk that leads to the front door. She's been in New York for the last week for a magazine spread. Although she talked to her husband every morning and before going to bed, she still missed him like crazy.

After setting her things in the foyer, she goes to look for him, finding him in the backyard, cutting wood to prepare them for the winter. The light sheen of sweat glimmers off his bare finely sculpted chest. His muscles bulge with each swing of the ax.

She smiles, watching him as he wields it, raising it high above his head before slamming it down powerfully, easily splitting the log. The sound reverberates and rings loudly in her ears.

A sudden gust of wind lifts her hair off her shoulders and the fall leaves fly from the trees surrounding their property. As if sensing her presence, he looks up, then plants the ax as she moves closer to kiss the lips she's been missing for an entire week.

Her eyes drift to his badass tattoo that starts at the top of his right shoulder and continues down his pectoral muscle. It's an American flag, the artist did a magnificent job for it looks like his skin is splayed open with claw marks and the flag lays in the gaping 'wounds'.

"I love this," she runs her fingertips wispily over it, stoking an inferno inside of him.

"Elena," he groans and regrettably lifts her hand from his skin so he can finish chopping wood.

"You're no fun."

"I'm lots of fun," his eyes drop to her bump. "How was the shoot?"

"It was great, I wore a bikini. Brady said I'm a hot pregnant chick. It's going to be the cover shot."

"I can vouch for that," he peruses her form with hunger in his eyes.

"Did you get your test results back?"

Damon bends over to set another log on the block before turning his head to her again.

"You are now looking at Dr. Salvatore, PhD..."

"Damon, that's amazing," she throws her arms around his neck and kisses him fiercely. She leans forward and presses a kiss to the sculpted curve of his chest, tasting the salt from his sweaty skin.

Damon grazes her cheek with his knuckles, then kisses the tip of her nose. "I have to finish up here but... do have any new fantasies that I can fulfill?" he waggles his brows teasingly.

She shoots him a wicked smile. "I'm sure I can think of a few things." With an enticing wiggle of her hips, she disappears inside the house.

Damon gives her a whistle, picks up the ax and brings it down on the log, splitting it in two. While reaching for another piece of wood, he notices Elena doing a seductive striptease through their bedroom window while tantalizing him with her tongue...

Feeling his jeans tightening, he drops the ax and hurries inside to begin checking fantasies off her list._ And maybe even a few of his own. _

_The End._

* * *

_Thank you all so much. You're the best - bar none. I say it over and over but it's simply a fact. This was supposed to be a o/s but we decided to split it. _

_Chapter title: 'So This Is Love' from Walt Disney's Cinderella - she was always my favorite princess growing up. _

_The Halloween story will post after IIFY concludes. Then we'll probably start posting 'South of Santa Fe': "Fear is a phoenix. You can watch it burn a thousand times and still it will return: Injured and alone, Damon embarks on a harrowing journey to escape his pursuers. Along the way, he meets one badass of a woman who makes him want to stop running." _

_B__y the time that concludes it'll be #DEChristmas2019._

_I posted a picture of Damon's tattoo on the fb page if you're interested._

_Thank you all again. We'll see you next week for the continuation of IIFY. Have a wonderful day and a great rest of your week. _


End file.
